


Темная сторона медали

by Isabelle80



Series: Миди R - NC21 OE North and South 2020 [2]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Captivity, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Dubious Consent, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, M/M, Object Insertion, Out of Character, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabelle80/pseuds/Isabelle80
Summary: Что если Олаф Кальдмеер не был бы добрым, а Ротгер Вальдес был бы пленным?
Relationships: dark!Olaf Kaldmeer/Rotger Valdes
Series: Миди R - NC21 OE North and South 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912498
Comments: 22
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020. fandom OE North and South 2020.





	Темная сторона медали

**Author's Note:**

> Темный вариант персонажа. Много джена.  
> Автор свято убеждён, что книжный Олаф бы никoгда, а также не одобряет того, что здесь происходит. Но у вдохновения свои законы.

— Этот?

Дверная заслонка противно и коротко лязгнула, открываясь, и тут же снова захлопнулась, скрыв царивший за ней полумрак.

— Этот.

Массивная дверь, обитая железными нашивками, заскрежетала, когда ее с усилием отворили, но из камеры не донеслось ни звука. Олаф, придерживая шляпу, аккуратно шагнул внутрь, в тяжелый спертый воздух. Стражник за его спиной поместил факел в крепление на стене и снова исчез.

Олаф остановился, подождал, пока за ним закроется дверь. Камера была узкая, тесная и вмещала, помимо кровати, только деревянный кривобокий столик с приземистым табуретом. Человеку на кровати они наверняка были без надобности: с такими цепями он смог бы, пожалуй, добраться только до отхожего места в углу. Окошко под самым потолком, забитое решеткой, дарило совсем немного света, еще меньше воздуха и совершенно точно никакого тепла.

Олаф поплотнее запахнул плащ и приблизился к кровати. Узник то ли глубоко спал, то ли был без сознания, и по-прежнему никак не отзывался и не реагировал на посетителя. Он валялся на старом матрасе, как тряпичная кукла, в тяжелых цепях, надежно затянутых и прикрепленных к стене. Излишняя предосторожность — едва ли он сейчас мог причинить кому-то особый вред. Олаф остановился у изголовья. Теперь он мог слышать хриплое дыхание пленника — тот, по крайней мере, был жив.

Бешеный Ротгер Вальдес, вице-адмирал талигойского флота, предводитель хексбергской эскадры и гроза дриксенского побережья. Сумасшедший марикьяре, именем которого пугали детей в Метхенберге, гениальный флотоводец, выигрывавший немыслимые битвы, попивший кесарии немало крови и лично стоивший Олафу десятков отличных кораблей.

Человек, вставший со своей жалкой эскадрой на пути у вторжения, как будто был способен его победить, сумевший остановить высадку в двух местах и задержать ее на десять часов — слишком много, если вы имеете дело с ощетинившимся фортом. Олаф не думал, что это вовсе возможно, но Вальдес, кажется, придерживался другого мнения. В конце концов Олафу пришлось ввести в бой кордебаталию, тяжелораненный Доннер до сих пор лежал без чувств, а от его авангарда осталось едва больше половины. Вальдес обошелся слишком дорогой ценой, и дриксенское руководство считало, что стоит заставить его поплатиться.

Сейчас неукротимый талигойский адмирал не выглядел ни особо грозным, ни сильно бешеным. В неровном свете кожа поблекла и посерела, на его измученном осунувшемся лице под закрытыми глазами чётко обозначились темные круги. Дышал он тяжело и рвано, вблизи от него явно ощущалось нехорошее тепло, а под разорванной рубашкой на смуглой груди Олаф увидел повязки, хотя помнил по докладу, что ранен Вальдес был несерьезно. Несколько мелких повреждений, и еще тот сильный удар по голове, что лишил его сознания на несколько часов и позволил в конце концов взять в плен. О лихорадке в докладах и слова не было.

Быть может, это не сочли существенным; быть может, и вероятнее, ничто не должно было помешать фрошеру отправиться на виселицу — примерно через неделю. Интересно, как Вернер собрался держать его на ногах? Хотя не исключено, что смерть марикьяре в тюрьме тоже вполне допускалась. Не так эффектно, меньше удовлетворения — зато успешный результат. Олаф вполне мог это понять.

Вальдес вздохнул, тяжело и хрипло, будто застонал, по его лицу пробежала судорога, но глаз он не открыл и не проснулся. Олаф скользнул взглядом по бледному лицу, черты которого в бессознательном состоянии неожиданно смягчились, к гладкой коже на полуобнаженной груди.

Первое сражение — пожалуй, уже шестнадцать лет назад. Тогда они столкнулись в узком заливе на дриксенской территории, где Вальдесу находиться не следовало. У марикьяре было всего три небольших корабля, у Олафа — семь, включая два линеала, его как раз назначили шаутбенахтом. Казалось бы, очевидный расклад.

Вальдес сумел увернуться, затеряться в дыму, провести сумасшедший маневр и ловко выскользнуть у Олафа почти перед носом. Олаф невольно улыбнулся, провожая его взглядом и отдавая приказ о последнем залпе, которым Вальдесу всё же зацепило корму.

После они встречались не раз, в основном — в небольших стычках, ибо марикьяре, казалось, не знали даже правил перемирия. Нередко у Вальдеса было меньше кораблей, и никогда это его не останавливало. Он сражался, будто танцевал, будто дуэлировал со шпагой — играл, отскакивал, набрасывался снова, словно всё на свете забава и не имеет значения. Он стоил Олафу кораблей и людей, иногда даже заставлял отступить, иногда — отступал сам с изящным достоинством изворотливого плута, никогда не попадался в руки. Битвы с ним были вызовом, столкновением планов и расчетов, в отличие от скучных стычек с Каданой или тех тяжелых сражений с основным талигойским флотом, пока Олаф не добился, чтобы марикьяре не смели подниматься выше устья Лурме.

Единственная личная встреча — четыре года назад, почти что мельком. Вальдес тогда, конечно, совсем не серый — живой, яркий, смеющийся с обнаженными белоснежными зубы, уверенный хозяин жизни и повелитель морей — приволок Вернера, дрожащего под красным марикьярским плащом. Олаф, в кармане которого уже лежал кесарский приказ, назначавший его адмиралом, — оставались только формальности — был в целом ему благодарен, но не позволил ничему отразиться на своём лице. Вальдес обжег его взглядом, толкнул Вернера к дриксенцам, засмеялся и снова исчез.

Олаф знал, что делал, когда предлагал Вальдесу покинуть Хексберг и отправиться на юг. Конечно, марикьяре постарался бы вернуться, но разве бы это не было интересно? Безумец не пожелал ничего слушать. Конечно, сражение вышло красивым — если не считать весьма ощутимых и болезненных потерь. К несчастью для Вальдеса, тяжелый рей, при залпе свалившийся сверху, не дал ему продолжить битву. Марикьяре обороняли его корабль зубами и когтями еще добрый час, пока «Астэру» не расколотило почти что в обломки, после чего ее попытались взорвать, но Шнееталь успел застрелить матроса, державшего фитиль...

Человек, теперь беспомощно лежавший перед ним на жалкой тюремной койке, не напоминал необузданного марикьярского адмирала — скорее простого южанина, на свою беду угодившего в переплет. Олаф осознал, что уже добрую пару минут стоит, уставившись на худое, все еще красивое в своей измученности лицо. Он мог оценить очертания стройного тела Вальдеса под разорванной одеждой, которую явно никто не позаботился сменить за все те дни, что его здесь продержали.

Волосы Вальдеса, длинные по обычаям марикьяре, в беспорядке рассыпались по подушке. Олаф почти бездумно, не в силах сопротивляться, протянул руку и приподнял одну прядь. Волосы, хоть и основательно грязные, внезапно оказались неожиданно мягкими и приятно шелковистыми на ощупь. Олаф медленно провел пальцами по пряди, наслаждаясь прикосновением, поднял голову и заметил во вновь приоткрытом дверном окошке поспешно отпрянувший силуэт.

Когда он вышел, стражник стоял у стенки, вытянувшись по струнке, опустив глаза и ничем не выдавая чувств по поводу того, что успел увидеть. Сообразительный парень, в очередной раз подумал Олаф.

— К нему присылают врача? — спросил Олаф, натягивая тонкие кожаные перчатки.

— Врач приходит два раза в неделю, господин адмирал, — доложил стражник, не поднимая глаз, — как ко всем прочим пленным.

— Понятно, — сказал Олаф. — Вечером я пришлю личного лекаря, а также пару слуг. Еду отныне будьте любезны обеспечить лучшую, это приказ. Питание и лекарства, если понадобятся, я оплачу лично, счет пришлете в мой особняк.

— Будет сделано, господин адмирал, — отдал честь стражник. Он был младшим помощником начальника тюрьмы и явно собирался подняться повыше.

Олаф уже двинулся дальше по коридору, когда его снова окликнули.

— Господин адмирал, — неуверенно спросил стражник, — разрешите доложить о вашем визите... Или прикажете не докладывать?

Олаф с сожалением остановился. Все-таки не столь сообразительный, как кажется.

Иногда стоит предоставить людям выбор и поиграть с результатом. Иногда вполне можно рискнуть.

— Как вы сами посчитаете нужным, — ответил Олаф.

— Я хочу забрать его себе, — прямо сказал Олаф.

Они сидели за массивным дубовым столом в кабинете, избранном для ежедневных заседаний, солнце плескалось в наполненных бокалах, а за окнами утопал в море закат.

— Кого? — угрюмо осведомился Вернек фок Бермессер, будто это не было очевидно.

— Вице-адмирала Ротгера Вальдеса, — спокойно произнес Олаф.

— Это исключено. — Вернер тяжело навалился локтями на стол, подняв воспаленные красные глаза. Ночами он не спит, что ли? Днем он не слишком утруждал себя делами, так что же тогда творит под покровом тьмы в роскошном особняке, принадлежавшем прежде местному барону — напивается до кошек, трахает портовых девок, изводится от страха, представляя возвращение Альмейды?

Как глупо, ведь опасность идет совсем не с той стороны.

— Вице-адмирал Вальдес будет повешен, — резко продолжил Вернер, — это даже не обсуждается.

Он сверкнул на Олафа глазами, и тот понял, что о посещении тюрьмы ему уже доложили — в конце концов, комендант был его человеком. А вот что сообщили о личном визите Олафа в камеру высокопоставленного пленника — об этом узнаем уже скоро.

— Вице-адмирал Вальдес был ранен, насколько мне известно, — сказал Олаф, — вы собираетесь позориться, вешая перед солдатами раненого?

— Вальдес уже в достаточной степени здоров, как мне доложили, — не моргнув глазом, сообщил Вернер. Олаф кивнул, вспоминая бесчувственное лихорадочное тело на тюремной кровати. — Через неделю, в день рождения кесарины, он вполне будет способен взойти на виселицу, как ему подобает. Не в вашем праве оспаривать решение, Кальдмеер. — Он всегда, когда только мог, старательно избегал именовать Олафа по титулу или называть его адмиралом.

— Это совершенно неразумно, Бермессер, — мягко сказал Олаф. Вернер заметно дернулся, когда он тоже обошелся без титула. — Более того, вовсе не в ваших интересах. От вице-адмирала Вальдеса будет куда больше пользы, если он останется в живых. Это я говорил вам прежде и в последний раз подтверждаю сейчас.

— Достаточно, — Вернер резко поднялся, чуть не поскользнувшись на каблуках, скрытую угрозу он не то пропустил, не то вовсе не заметил. — Вопрос закрыт и решение принято, Кальдмеер. Позвольте напомнить вам, что дела управления города не в вашей компетенции, а полное право вершить закон кесарским указом передано мне и генералу Хохвенде.

Хохвенде вяло кивнул, старательно изучая свои белые перчатки. Он не сказал ни слова и даже не посмотрел в сторону Олафа с того самого момента, как тот заговорил о вице-адмирале Вальдесе. Их с Олафом короткая тайная связь закончилась много лет назад, и с тех пор генерал доказал, что вовсе не так туп, как о нем говорят: он научился обходить Олафа широкой дорогой.

— Вице-адмирал будет повешен, — упрямо повторил Вернер, и на его побледневших щеках вспыхнули красные пятна, — я никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах не отменю этот приказ. Вам понятно, Кальдмеер?

Олаф молча кивнул. Бермессер уже проиграл, только этого не знал. У Олафа, в тайном отделении личного сундука, в доме, куда никогда не заходили чужие и где каждый слуга был проверен до последней нитки, тоже лежал кесарский приказ, только с более поздней датой, что делало именно его законным. Партия принца Фридриха, накануне отплытия праздновавшая победу и уступчивость внезапно захворавшего кесаря, снова недооценила своего повелителя. Они забыли, что кесарь, державшийся за власть железной рукой, успешно хворал уже лет пять.

Олаф тоже не отправился бы в это путешествие, не имея гарантий. Ведь тогда, окажись Вернер чересчур неудобным или излишне увлекись, его пришлось бы терять по дороге либо отправлять в какую-нибудь неудачную схватку, расплачиваясь людьми и кораблями, к чему это? Конечно, Олаф рассчитывал использовать свое средство намного позже, когда Бермессер и Хохвенде восстановят против себя весь город и окажутся виноваты во всём, что творилось до сих пор, а может, если бы повезло, приказ и вовсе не пришлось бы применять.

Вернер был вспыльчив и легкомыслен, что позволило ему продержаться на своем посту до сих пор. Олаф считал его крайне полезным и самым удачным выбором, который партия принца могла ему навязать, однако умный полководец способен пожертвовать чересчур зарвавшимся пехотинцем ради важной цели. Олаф прекрасно понимал его мотивы — в конце концов, Вернер никогда не отличался всепрощением, а его тщеславию Вальдес нанес поистине непоправимый урон. Устранять врагов, пока есть такая возможность — такое естественное и разумное желание, вот только теперь их интересы схлестнулись, а Вернер, кажется, так ничего и не понял.

Олаф поднялся, одарив Бермессера холодным взглядом.

— Я желаю получить приглашение на казнь, — теперь наступила очередь Вернера молча кивнуть.

На самом деле, конечно, отныне его люди будут ежечасно присматривать за тюрьмой, а кое-кто окажется внутри, чтобы Вернеру не пришло в голову каких-нибудь неразумных идей, но знать об этом ему, разумеется, незачем. Олафу теперь предстояло несколько достаточно напряженных дней.

Покидая кабинет, Олаф испытал мимолетное сожаление: возможно, после этой истории Вернера больше не удастся использовать. Кесарь вполне способен, получив обратно арестованных преступников, на сей раз ухватиться за возможность и отрубить партии Фридриха лишнюю пару рук. Но что поделать, все-таки Вернер фок Бермессер был всего лишь разменной монетой. В отличие от вице-адмирала Ротгера Вальдеса.

В тот же самый вечер Олаф, призвав к себе начальника стражи и домоправителя, велел подготовить гостевую комнату, снабдив ее надежными оконными решетками. Окна избранных покоев выходили в сад, но работы никто не скрывал, так что шпионы, следившие за его домом, могли доложить тому, кому следовало. И если генерал Хохвенде, который знал его куда лучше, чем Вернер, действительно бы оказался умен, он вполне мог бы сделать выводы. Но он не оказался и не сделал.

Спустя неделю, на следующий день после того, как на общем военном собрании граф фок Бермессер и генерал Хохвенде были внезапно арестованы за превышение полномочий и государственную измену, а адмирал Кальдмеер кесарским указом назначен единоличным наместником Хексберг со всей полнотой власти, Олаф послал за вице-адмиралом Вальдесом.

Прежде чем отправиться в порт в это утро, Олаф призвал к себе начальника собственной личной стражи Бернарда, чтобы отдать ему соответствующий приказ.

Личную стражу он начал подбирать себе еще лет десять назад и с тех пор ни разу не пожалел о своем решении. Их было шестеро — не столько вышколенных, сколько преданных до крайности, словно самые верные псы. Каждого их них Олаф нашел по отдельности, принял к себе, вылечил или спас. Каждый был многим ему обязан, но прежде всего Олаф применил на них всё свое знание человеческой природы, отлично понимая, какие люди ему требуются. Любой из них пошел бы за него в огонь и бросился в воду, и только им Олаф доверял свою личную безопасность.

Теперь он объяснил командиру стражи, что отныне переводит под их ответственность еще одного человека: вице-адмирала Вальдеса.

Им предстоит охранять его, как самого Олафа, и следить еще усерднее, чем следили бы за ним. В покоях Вальдеса постоянно должен находиться охранник, не спускающий с него глаз. Ему будут прислуживать, но самые личные услуги остаются на совести стражи, и только им дозволено к нему прикасаться. Теперь им придется как оберегать Олафа, так и стеречь Вальдеса — не самая простая задача, в особенности потому, что Вальдес едва ли обрадуется их заботе.

Бернард выслушал все указания спокойно, с невозмутимым лицом, на котором белел глубокий шрам, оставленный в юности шальным медведем. Второй шрам, парный, украшал щеку Олафа: медведь оказался еще кое на что способен, когда Олаф его пристрелил.

— Он будет сопротивляться? — прямо спросил Бернард, когда Олаф остановился, зная, что приземистый дриксенец запомнит каждое слово.

— Не думаю, — Олаф рассеянно потер шрам, — по крайней мере, не сразу. Когда его привезут, я с ним поговорю.

Бернард кивнул:

— Позволено применять силу? Наказания?

— Нет, — резко сказал Олаф. — Пока я не прикажу. Я хочу, чтобы его ни при каких обстоятельствах не били. Что бы ни случилось, вреда не причинять. В случае крайней необходимости можете зафиксировать его на кровати, и тогда сразу доложите мне.

Он также отдал Бернарду приказ доставить сундучок с теми личными вещами, которые предпочитал хранить на «Ноордкроне». Пока что требовалась лишь одна: специально выкованные дриксенским мастером кандалы, ручные и ножные, очень легкие и удобно обитые изнутри мягкой тканью, однако невероятно прочные. Искусным замком они могли соединяться друг с другом, с прилагающейся к ним цепью или, если захочется, с подходящими предметами интерьера. В свое время подобные комфортные, но надежные оковы изготавливали по специальному заказу и особой цене для самых высокопоставленных узников, однако Олаф счел, что сможет найти им другое применение.

— Гость прибудет в цепях, — сказал он Бернарду. — Нужно послать за кузнецом. Когда уберут кандалы, пусть врач его осмотрит, но наручники больше не снимать.

Вальдес, пожалуй, окажется ещё слишком слаб, чтобы доставить много хлопот, но Олаф не собирался полагаться на волю случая. Риск — замечательная вещь, если вы готовы иметь дело с любым результатом, но разумная осторожность облегчает любой риск.

— Обращаться с уважением, — приказал Олаф напоследок, — он все еще вице-адмирал флота. На вопросы не отвечать. Насилия не применять до самого крайнего случая. Когда я им займусь, — Олаф на миг помедлил, — вы получите новые инструкции.

Бернард снова кивнул, ничуть не дрогнув лицом и не выразив удивления. Олаф знал, что другие отреагируют так же. Если их адмиралу захотелось позабавиться с пленником, то единственное, о чем следует беспокоиться — чтобы пленник не избежал забавы. Его личная стража сделает то, что будет нужно, а больше никто ничего не узнает.

Когда Бернард уже поклонился и направился к выходу, Олаф вспомнил еще кое-что. Он прихватил с собой мало интересного — в конце концов, он не мог предвидеть, что в Хексберг его будет ожидать столь достойная добыча.

— Да, еще, — приказал он, — выясните, есть ли в городе веселые гайифские лавки, и что они предлагают.

— Слушаюсь, — Бернард смотрел на него с непроницаемым лицом, — желаете чего-то определенного?

— Берите всё, — сказал Олаф.

Олаф не смог присутствовать, когда доставили его трофей — его слишком отвлекали дела захваченного города. К себе он вернулся лишь к вечеру, велел подать ужин и выслушал подробный доклад Бернарда о том, как привезли и разместили Вальдеса. Судя по всему, последняя неделя в тюрьме улучшила его состояние не слишком сильно.

— Он может идти? — спросил наконец Олаф.

— Не очень хорошо, — честно ответил Бернард, и Олаф нахмурился.

Вальдеса он навестил после ужина. Выбранные гостевые покои находились на том же этаже, что и его собственные, в другом коридоре — достаточно близко, чтобы быстро привести пленника, достаточно далеко, чтобы не случилось сюрпризов.

Вальдес снова лежал на кровати, как и в тюрьме, но хотя бы был в сознании и выглядел намного лучше — не таким осунувшимся, замученным и серым. Его отмыли, вымыли ему волосы и дали свежую одежду. Олаф заметил, что запястья и лодыжки Вальдеса были перебинтованы, но дриксенские легкие кандалы на него надели, как и было приказано. Один из наручников тонкой длинной цепью соединили с изголовьем кровати, но было не похоже, чтобы Вальдесу это особо мешало.

Олаф остановился на пороге, пристально рассматривая свое приобретение. Он помнил из врачебного отчета, который принёс ему Бернард, что раны Вальдеса на самом деле поверхностные, однако пара из них неприятно воспалилась. Следов пыток на теле обнаружено не было, кроме нескольких синяков, которые вполне могли остаться из-за неосторожного обращения стражи. Видимо, Вернер все же не осмелился либо не посчитал нужным посетить тюрьму и донести свои претензии наиболее доступным способом. Возможно, Олафу даже стоило оказаться к нему милосердным и послать вместе с конвоем личное письмо кесарю, но, скорее всего, Вернер и так никогда бы не простил ему переворот.

Вальдес почувствовал взгляд и поднял глаза, его губы дрогнули в слабой приветственной усмешке.

— Господин адмирал цур зее.

— Господин вице-адмирал Талига, — произнес Олаф. Он отметил, что, если его приказ не отвечать Вальдесу выполнили, Вальдес должен был сам припомнить его из короткой встречи четыре года назад.

— Чем обязан столь приятному визиту? — вяло спросил Вальдес. Он немного приподнялся, опираясь на подушку, но не попытался встать и даже не сел, из чего Олаф заключил, что стоять он все же не может.

— Вице-адмирал Вальдес, — сказал Олаф, — вы находитесь в моем доме. Хочу заверить, что отныне вас будут содержать в достойных условиях, соответствующих вашему положению.

— Так любезно, — восхитился Вальдес. — Что думает по этому поводу мой дорогой друг Вернер?

— Господин Бермессер не имеет в этом вопросе права голоса, — сообщил Олаф. Вальдес не слишком ему нравился: он всё еще был бледен, насколько это возможно для марикьяре, а на щеках расплывался лихорадочный румянец.

— Бедняга Вернер, вероятно, необычайно страдает, — задумчиво предположил Вальдес.

— Всё может быть, — сказал Олаф. — Господин Вальдес, если у вас возникнут какие-либо потребности, обращайтесь к слугам. Вам предоставят всё, что будет необходимо.

— Они не понимают мой дриксен, — пожаловался фрошер.

Они и талиг понимают, подумал Олаф, а некоторых даже обучили кэналлийскому.

— Вы можете сообщить, что вам нужно, на талиг, — сказал он. — Прошу прощения, в моем доме у слуг свои правила и строгая дисциплина.

Вальдес бросил на него мрачный взгляд.

— Вы необычайно любезны, Кальдмеер, и я вполне оценил ваши достойные условия, — он с усмешкой приподнял руку, зазвенев прикованной к изголовью цепью.

— Я прикажу это снять, — Олаф по-прежнему не сдвинулся с места, — сожалею насчет некоторых мер предосторожности. Вальдес, хочу объяснить вам обстоятельства. Я постараюсь создать вам здесь наиболее удобную обстановку, но вы по-прежнему остаетесь в плену. Я был бы весьма обязан, если бы вы согласились соблюдать некоторые — надеюсь, приемлимые — условия. Не наносите ущерб моим людям и имуществу, выполняйте приказы и не причиняйте вред себе. Я не стану сейчас требовать от вас обещания не пытаться бежать, но хочу заметить, что это было бы крайне неблагоразумно. Если вы станете творить глупости, я буду вынужден перевести вас в тюрьму или в подвал, а у меня, поверьте, нет никакого желания держать вас как узника в темнице, прикованным к стене. Я могу получить ваше слово?

— После столь любезного гостеприимства... — Вальдес с тоской покосился на потолок. — Разумеется, господин Кальдмеер, ведь я славлюсь как образец благоразумия. Я буду вести себя как паинька, пока меня не принудят к обратному. Кстати, адмирал, долго вы собираетесь меня здесь продержать? Пока друг Вернер не построит достаточно высокую, по его мнению, виселицу?

Олаф чуть не вздрогнул, сперва — потому что Вальдес так точно оценил намерения Вернера, потом — когда осознал, что Вальдес решил, будто его забрали из тюрьмы, отмыли, лечили и привели в приличный вид лишь затем, дабы потом отправить на публичную казнь в достойном состоянии, сохраняя лицо.

— Прошу прощения, господин Вальдес, мне следовало сразу осведомить вас. Никто не будет вас вешать. Весной, когда прекратятся штормы и освободятся дороги, мы начнем переговоры с Талигом об обмене пленных. Полагаю, вашим людям будет что за вас предложить. До тех пор вы останетесь у меня, как подобает вице-адмиралу талигойского флота.

— Весной... — задумчиво сказал Вальдес, — да, Кальдмеер, конечно — весной альмиранте уже придет, вернет мне Хексберг и вышвырнет вас отсюда!

Атака была такой внезапной, что Олаф едва не содрогнулся. Он уставился на яростное, оскаленное лицо подавшегося вперед марикьяре и ощутил короткую вспышку радости. Пленник был вполне еще способен и намерен сражаться.

На миг ему страстно захотелось броситься к кровати, швырнуть Вальдеса на спину и навалиться сверху. Руки, конечно, лучше примотать к кровати — вон той удобной цепью. Провести пальцами по груди, по бокам, забраться под рубашку, гладя кожу и наслаждаясь властью...

Вальдес болезненно поморщился, устало оседая на подушку, и Олаф опомнился. Трогать Вальдеса сейчас было бы все равно, что драться с ним на дуэли, пока он не в состоянии удержать шпагу.

Он мог бы сказать: Альмейда не сможет пройти через зимние штормы, а когда он возвратится весной, город будет уже укреплен, усилен вооружением и свежими войсками, и он обломает себе зубы.

Он мог бы сказать: по весне Альмейде придется решать, кто важнее — Дриксен или узурпатор на троне и его соберано в тюрьме, потому что кесарь намерен вести с Кэналлоа сепаратные переговоры.

Он мог бы сказать: я многое бы вам отдал и многое для вас сделал. Но Хексберг вы не получите обратно никогда, как я ни сожалею.

Он сказал:

— Если это вас беспокоит: даже если Альмейда вернется, я не собираюсь заставлять вас за это платить. Вы мой гость, Вальдес, пока соблюдаете наши условия.

Пленник снова покосился на него со слабой усмешкой, но не ответил.

— Кстати, — медленно начал Олаф, сделав шаг назад, будто собираясь покинуть комнату. — Я приказал доставить мне списки пленных и выживших из хексбергского гарнизона. Хочу сообщить вам, что ваш кузен Дитрих жив. Сейчас он вместе с семьей под арестом в крепости. Полагаю, вам хотелось бы это знать.

Вальдесу хотелось. Олаф отметил, как быстро вспыхнул его взгляд из-под приподнявшихся век и чуть дрогнуло лицо, прежде чем снова принять невозмутимо-насмешливое выражение. Кузен Дитрих имел для Вальдеса значение, и это было хорошо.

Вальдес ничего не сказал, но Олаф продолжил сам:

— Если вам будет угодно, списки вам доставят, — он помедлил, окинув взглядом посеревшее усталое лицо. — Отдыхайте и поправляйтесь, Вальдес. Мы увидимся позже. А пока попрошу меня извинить.

— Зачем он тебе? — спросил Шнееталь.

Любому другому Олаф бы ответил: «Вице-адмиралу следует находится в подобающих для его ранга условиях». Адольфу он сказал:

— Зима будет длинная.

— Длинная, — согласился Шнееталь, — а еще весьма насыщенная, если представить, сколько всего нам нужно подготовить для обороны. И что?

— Именно, — Олаф поднялся, подошел к окну, уставившись в вечернюю темноту. Зимой солнце опускалось рано, но ему еще предстояло решить несколько вопросов, прежде чем он сможет вернуться поужинать в свой дом.

— Длинная, — повторил он, не оборачиваясь, — и очень скучная. Восстановить флот, укрепить порт, успокоить население. Множество тяжелых, нудных однообразных дел. Придется о многом позаботиться. Сплошная рутина, никакого вызова и крайне мало интереса.

— А вице-адмирал, конечно, тебя развлечет, — усмехнулся Шнееталь. — Что ты собираешься с ним делать?

— Заберу его в свою постель, разумеется, — произнес Олаф, — и займусь с ним всеми известными мне гайифскими извращениями. А может, изобрету и парочку новых.

— Тебе бы только шутить, — сказал Адольф. Олаф пожал плечами: удобно, когда почти никто не подозревает о ваших предпочтениях.

— Думаешь? Полагаю, вице-адмирал обладает весьма страстным темпераментом.

Шнееталь хмыкнул:

— Так он тебе и дался.

— Это решаемо, — сказал Олаф.

Адольф взглянул на него с беспокойством.

— В самом деле, Олаф, хватит шуток, давай серьезно. Зачем он тебе нужен в собственном доме? Ты мог бы оставить его в крепости под арестом.

— Мне скучно, Адольф. — Олаф вернулся в собственное кресло, рассеянно потирая шрам. — Я буду весь день в делах, но вечером мне нужно расслабиться и чем-то занять голову. Думаю, общество Вальдеса изрядно меня развлечет. Да, в самом деле, я ожидаю от него немало удовольствия. До сих пор он ни разу меня не разочаровывал.

— И для этого ты забрал его к себе, — недовольно сказал Адольф, — чтобы приятно провести время. Прекрасно. Скажи, тебе не кажется странным, что за последние пять лет единственный чужой человек, которому ты позволил войти в свой дом, — вражеский адмирал?

— Нет, — Олаф откинулся назад, прикрыв глаза и наслаждаясь теплом камина, — мой дом — для отдыха. Моя личная крепость, если так угодно. Ты слышал о той морисской игре для разрядки ума, как она еще раз называется, смерть султана? Считай, это нечто в таком роде. Ты не заметил, чем Вальдес отличается от прочих марикьярских адмиралов?

— Отвратительным характером? — предположил Адольф.

Олаф засмеялся.

— Они все отвратительны. Вальдес — единственный, кто нападает независимо от соотношения сил и готов сражаться в меньшинстве.

— Разве? — начал Адольф, но Олаф его перебил:

— Да. Талигойский флот превосходит нас по размерам, и они привыкли на это полагаться. Мы все равно их побеждали — но на нашей территории, которая известна нам значительно лучше. Не хочу даже представлять, что могло случиться, если бы Альмейда вернулся вовремя и смог запереть нас в заливе. Они предпочитают перевес в битвах и пользуются тем, что благодаря поставкам из Багряных земель флоту Кэналлоа нет равных. Вспомни, что в тех случаях, когда у нас было преимущество, нам удавалось застать их врасплох или лишить выбора. Вальдес без затруднений бросается в бой, даже имея всего лишь пару жалких фрегатов. И, стоит признать, он великолепен в бою. Я буду рад, если мы столкнемся снова, невзирая на обстоятельства.

— Просто поразительно, Олаф, — хмуро сказал Шнееталь, — насколько ты любишь риск для человека, который проверяет всё по четыре раза.

Олаф опять улыбнулся.

— Я не люблю риск. Я его допускаю. Умный человек должен быть готов принять любой исход и обратить его в свою пользу. Риск... считай, что это плата судьбе. Судьба любит, когда ей дают шанс... ты слышал все эти странные слухи о хексбергских ведьмах?

— Да, — сказал Шнееталь, — что-то до сих пор они не появлялись.

— Я думаю, — произнес Олаф, снова глядя в темноту за окном, — что потусторонние силы — тоже облик, который принимает судьба. И, как и с судьбой, их можно подкупить шансом. Или чем-то другим... всё это, если существует в действительности, не любит людей, оно любит себя. Уже поздно, Адольф. Не беспокойся, Хексберг у нас не отнимут, и вице-адмиралу Вальдесу этого не изменить.

— Я за тебя волнуюсь, — резко бросил Адольф. — Не жалуйся потом, если некий марикьярский сумасшедший перережет тебе горло.

— Зато я не безумец, — сказал Олаф. — Поверь, все меры будут приняты. Я не забуду, что он пленный. Сейчас он и на ногах-то держаться не в силах, если тебе интересно. Кстати, Адольф, ты не спрашиваешь о действительно важных вещах. Хочешь знать, что я собираюсь сделать с ним потом?

— И что же? — хмуро спросил Адольф. Он встал, и Олаф, видя его угрюмое лицо, постарался ему улыбнуться.

— Я его отпущу. Когда начнутся переговоры, Кэналлоа наверняка найдет, что предложить взамен.

— Еще лучше, — теперь Адольф взглянул на него с откровенным беспокойством, — чтобы он собрал силы и заявился к нам?

— Очень на это надеюсь, — Олаф снова откинулся на спинку кресла и прикрыл веки. — Да, думаю, вице-адмирал действительно вернется, и мы встретимся вновь. И он наверняка будет весьма настроен отомстить.

Он позволил себе взглянуть на Вальдеса еще только один раз, на следующий день после встречи, поздним вечером, когда врач уверил Олафа, что пленник находится под воздействием успокаивающих средств и не проснётся до утра.

Олаф снова остановился у порога, не подходя ближе. Вальдес лежал на спине, скинув одну руку с кровати, и дышал глубоко и ровно. Теперь он выглядел более здоровым, и во сне черты его лица казались удивительно спокойными. Олаф перевел взгляд на его полуобнаженное тело — на ночь рубашку с Вальдеса сняли, и Олаф мог наблюдать пересекавшие его грудь повязки.

Олаф задумался, какой будет на ощупь его кожа. Гладкой, местами загрубевшей? Мягкой и приятной, как его волосы? Он снова сдержался. Он хотел, чтобы, когда он прикоснется к Вальдесу, тот сумел это оценить.

Олаф отвернулся, бросив последний взгляд на своего пленника. Больше он не вернется, пока врач не подтвердит, что Вальдес окончательно здоров. Hе стоит давать себе воли заранее. Когда они встретятся в бою, Вальдес будет способен держать шпагу.

В своем кабинете Олаф решал сложный вопрос: понравится ли ему, если Вальдес будет сопротивляться.

С одной стороны — несомненно, да. Битвой следует насладиться полностью. Олаф не сомневался, что Вальдес станет сражаться изо всех сил, отбиваться руками, ногами и зубами. Придется его привязать как следует, чтобы не дергался слишком сильно, лучше — чтобы вовсе не мог шевелиться, а уже потом сделать всё, что захочется. Конечно, это будет интересно. Он увидит ненависть Вальдеса, яркую, настоящую, сможет в полной мере оценить его боевой дух, а Вальдес поймет: даже если он был адмиралом, здесь он побежденный, и победитель сделает с ним, что будет угодно.

Для того, что Олаф намеревался испробовать с Вальдесом, и для его же собственного удобства это было бы, конечно, практично и наименее рискованно. Олаф не зря выигрывал битвы. Побеждать надежнее всего, если вы заранее учли все возможные выходы и отрезали противнику любые пути, которыми он мог бы воспользоваться. Проигрывать с Вальдесом Олаф не собирался.

Первая проблема: не сломать Вальдеса до конца. Олаф полагал, что он способен выдержать многое, но все же предпочитал не перестараться. Он не думал, что Вальдес его разочарует, однако будет страшно жаль, если весной талигоец ни на что не сгодится. Вторая проблема: не допустить, чтобы Вальдес себе навредил. Если придется постоянно применять к нему насилие, это будет непросто. Да и в его собственных покоях нельзя все время держать его связанным и под надзором стражников.

Понадобится найти с Вальдесом верную дорогу, принуждая его вести себя покорно большую часть времени, и Олаф уже знал, с чего следует начать. Не только с угроз, разумеется, — возможно, для Вальдеса это окажется недостаточно весомым доводом. Олаф ему заплатит, или, точнее, заплатит Хексберг. Ни к чему вешать жителей, чтобы убедить непокорного Вальдеса — пусть лучше знает, что их удобство и свобода напрямую зависят от его поведения. В своем личном присутствии Олаф готов был предоставить ему достаточную свободу — в конце концов, Вальдес всегда будет надежно привязан, и, возможно, ему будет легче, если он станет держаться за мысль, что всё творится помимо его воли.

Но всё же, если выбрать путь силы, с него уже не свернуть.

Олаф задумчиво потянул ящик стола и достал небольшую игрушку каданской работы — искусно вытесанный из камня многогранник. Обычно — всего лишь предмет для игры, но Олаф считал, что и для судьбы он сгодится тоже.

Шестнадцать граней — священное число. Восемь граней — черные как ночь, семь — алые как кровь, и лишь одна — ослепительно белая. Почему бы не положиться на случай в подобном деле? Судьба любит, когда учитывают ее мнение.

Олаф осторожно провел пальцем по гладкой черной поверхности.

Раз.

_Олаф не торопится. Он медленно гладит Вальдеса по груди, наслаждаясь прикосновением и тем, как вздрагивает Вальдес под его ладонью, потом склоняется вниз и пробует его кожу языком. Он неспешно целует Вальдеса, поднимаясь все выше и добираясь до шеи. Если бы Вальдес мог, то постарался бы задеть его подбородком, но Олаф крепко сжимает пальцы в его волосах._

_Он поднимает голову и ловит бешеный взгляд. Глаза Вальдеса сверкают ярче, чем свечи, но протестовать он не может: кляп слишком надёжен. В те дни, когда Олаф разрешает ему разделить с собой ужин — разумеется, накрепко прикованным к креслу, — он может говорить что захочет, и Олаф его не останавливает. Но потом, в их уединенные моменты, Олаф предпочитает тишину._

_Вальдес снова легко дрожит под его касаниями, когда Олаф начинает дразнящими движениями гладить его живот, но теперь он демонстративно изучает потолок. Олафу смешно и интересно, какую тактику Вальдес изберет на этот раз. Будет делать вид, что ему всё безразлично? Что же, несколько подходящих гайифских игрушек способно переменить его мнение, а потом Олаф подумает, стоит ли доводить развлечение до конца — если ему захочется. Иногда он заботится об удовольствии Вальдеса, иногда нет, но ведь Вальдеса приводят сюда не для того, чтобы тот наслаждался._

_Будет снова отчаянно вырываться? Бесполезно, ведь он надежно прикован. От дриксенских кандалов много пользы. На сей раз Вальдес лежит на спине, на аккуратно подложенных подушках, с руками, привязанными над головой, и широко разведенными, прикрепленными к столбикам кровати лодыжками. Олаф уже пробовал эту позу и счел ее достаточно удобной._

_Вальдес закрывает глаза, будто собирается заснуть, и, когда Олаф гладит его по лицу, резко отворачивается. Олаф несильно хлопает его по щеке, скорее обидно, чем больно, и ловит очередной ненавидящий взгляд. Он улыбается: удиви же меня. Mожешь делать вид, что тебя ничто не трогает, но это не так — и в этом ты скоро убедишься._

_Он усаживается на кровати подальше, берется за игрушку, которая уже вставлена между ягодиц Вальдеса, чтобы растянуть его в ожидании развлечений. Вальдес, конечно, основательно смазан и подготовлен заранее, но всё еще недостаточно привычен. Олаф неспешно пробует игрушку, пальцами свободной руки обхватив член Вальдеса. Несколько умелых движений, и Вальдес не может не реагировать. Он глухо стонет в кляп, кажется, какое-то ругательство — непонятно и, на самом деле, неважно._

_Олаф играет с ним, пока не чувствует собственное нетерпение. Когда он устраивается между ног Вальдеса, тот все-таки начинает вырываться. Олаф невольно восхищен его духом: знать, что бесполезно, но всё равно пытаться снова и снова. Наверно, Вальдес рассчитывает, что когда-нибудь его привяжут недостаточно крепко. Очень зря._

_Игрушка оказывается на полу, и Вальдес тяжело втягивает воздух, когда Олаф подхватывает его под бедра и толкает в него свой член. Теперь Олаф не сдерживается, но все же, наваливаясь на Вальдеса, старается входить не слишком быстро. Пожалуй, потом он не станет сразу заботиться об удовольствии Вальдеса и заставит его подождать. В конце концов, ради Вальдеса он прервал свой ужин._

Олаф перевернул многогранник, любуясь игрой света на ярко-алой поверхности.

Можно заставить Вальдеса подчиниться и вынудить его ублажать Олафа по собственной воле. Не придется привязывать, не нужно насиловать, можно не рисковать навредить слишком сильно. Конечно, в этом меньше битвы и сражение не столь отчаянно, но он сумеет насладиться чувствами Вальдеса.

Способ знаком: угрозы и обещания. Кузен Дитрих и его семья, уцелевшие офицеры гарнизона и моряки эскадры — список уже лежит в ящике — ближайшие соседи, друзья, все, кто понадобится. Их жизнь в Хексберг может стать легкой, удобной и даже, при желании, жизнью вне Хексберг. А может и не стать.

Разумеется, чтобы убедить Вальдеса, придется постараться как следует, оценить его как нужно и найти верные слова. Занимательная, сложная задача, которую будет интересно решить. Но все-таки, человек, который ради города и его жителей рисковал собственной жизнью, может пойти на многое, чтобы спасти его часть.

Опасность: слишком высокий риск, если Вальдес сорвется. Кто знает, на что Вальдес готов ради других и на чём закончится его решимость. Олаф не сможет быть с ним в безопасности, а оттого план следует особенно хорошо подготовить. И всё же — крайне соблазнительно.

Два.

_Когда Олаф откладывает салфетку и кивает, Вальдес поднимается на ноги — ему уже знаком этот жест. До сих пор они, как обычно, ужинали вместе под любезную беседу, настолько непринужденную, какой она может быть, если одному из собеседников прекрасно известно, что именно после ужина его заставит сделать второй._

_Вальдес подходит неохотно, слишком медленно, но Олаф его не упрекает. На смуглом лице не заметно особых чувств, однако Олаф прекрасно ощущает их в излишне резких движениях._

_Он отодвигает кресло и сам распускает завязки своих штанов. Он мог бы заставить Вальдеса, однако сегодня решает сделать ему послабление. Вальдес опускается на колени. Он молчит, лишь что-то дергается и снова замирает в его лице. За ужином он не молчал, но если он еще надеется чем-то задеть Олафа, то глубоко ошибается. Сейчас от Вальдеса больше не требуется слов, и ему это известно._

_Олаф откидывается назад, когда губы Вальдеса накрывают его член, глубоко запускает пальцы ему в волосы: если Вальдес ошибется или решит сомкнуть зубы, рука Олафа лежит достаточно близко, чтобы успеть пережать ему шею. Но Вальдес аккуратно лижет головку, как его учили, обхватывает губами, а потом забирает член поглубже в рот. Он хорош, насколько может быть хорош адмирал без опыта, — или опыт у него все же был? Олаф предпочитает об этом не думать._

_Он закрывает глаза и глухо стонет, когда Вальдес слегка ускоряет свои движения и особо приятно сжимает губами его член. Если Вальдес удовлетворит его, как нужно, завтра очередные пленные офицеры покинут Хексберг._

Олаф перекатил игрушку на ладони и поймал единственную белую грань.

В игре, для которой используются подобные камни, белый означает выигрыш и любое число, какое вам потребуется.

Шанс Вальдеса, конечно, невелик — всего один из шестнадцати, но Олаф не оставляет врагам много шансов. Это случай — и вовсе нечто особенное, право судьбы, дань ей и цена, которую нужно заплатить. За возможность получить Вальдеса, за способность удержать Хексберг.

Олаф снова внимательно посмотрел в темноту за окном. Чтобы призвать судьбу на свою сторону, следует отдать ей ее право. Он не обманывал судьбу и всегда соблюдал ее законы. Если повезет Вальдесу — значит, так тому и быть.

Три.

_Вальдес выпрыгивает из кареты. Они на уединенной дороге — город остался далеко вдали. До ближайшего селения всего пара хорн, а местность ему хорошо знакома._

_Один из сопровождающих с поклоном протягивает ему плащ и шпагу. Собственную шпагу Вальдеса, которую тот полагал потерянной на «Астэре»._

_Вальдес с удивлением принимает оружие. Он не знает, что думать. Он провел две недели под арестом в доме Кальдмеера, который после их разговора не возвращался. Только вчера врач объявил его полностью здоровым. Он ожидал чего угодно, но не того, что его разбудят ночью, выведут из дома, вывезут через пустые ворота и снимут с него наручники._

_Один из дриксов снова кланяется — тот, что с шрамом, Вальдес так и не узнал его имени, — а потом запрыгивает в карету. Вальдеса оставляют стоять на дороге._

_Он смотрит, как в лунном свете карета исчезает вдали. Не может быть, чтобы кто-то из дриксов оказался столь благороден. Но что еще можно подумать? Он поражен. Он совершенно поражен._

Олаф осторожно положил многогранник на ладонь, легко подбросил его в воздух, поймал и сжал пальцы. Он несколько раз потряс кулак и поднял его, готовясь раскрыть руку, чтобы позволить камню покатиться по столу и провозгласить волю судьбы.

Раз — два — три.

УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
  


    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912498" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.ibb.co/G9J31PD/2-2.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:800px" alt="изображение" /></a></div>  
<a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a>`


End file.
